In order to improve a convenience for a driver, a vehicle may be provided with a head-up display (HUD) for displaying information to the driver. With the HUD, information to be displayed may be projected onto a windshield of the vehicle when the driver is driving, so as to facilitate the display of the information within the line of sight of the driver. Thus, the driver does not need to turn the line of sight away from the windshield and look at an instrument on the central dashboard to view required information.
The HUD may present representative vehicle information that is supposed to be displayed in the central dashboard of the vehicle, such as speed information about the vehicle, a fuel level, an engine temperature. In addition, the HUD may also present to the driver the map information and communication events, such as navigation instructions, driving instructions, warnings and alarms.
However, in the related art, the information displayed by the HUD are all of a rectangle shape, therefore it is impossible to realize the display of different shapes that corresponds to shapes of images to be displayed by the HUD.